


Wait For Me

by eunji_kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Mysophobia, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, emotionally constipated, germaphobe, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunji_kozume/pseuds/eunji_kozume
Summary: “Omiiiiii~”His boyfriend flinched away from the hand he had extended towards the mask hiding what was probably a scowl going by the crease of the spikers brows. A frown flashed across Atsumus face before he realized it, quickly hiding it with what his teammates and brother call his “shit eating grin”.“What is it, Miya?”Atsumu spun around, forcing a slight spring into his step as he called over his shoulder, hiding his face so Sakusa couldn't see the conflicting emotions that were probably swirling in his eyes, giving away his thoughts.“I was just thinking we could go on a date today Omi-Omi.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, mentioned briefly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i wrote because one of my friends had a headcannon i liked and decided to write a fic off of, I hope you enjoy!!

“Omiiiiii~”

His boyfriend flinched away from the hand he had extended towards the mask hiding what was probably a scowl going by the crease of the spikers brows. A frown flashed across Atsumus face before he realized it, quickly hiding it with what his teammates and brother call his “shit eating grin”. 

“What is it, Miya?” 

Atsumu spun around, forcing a slight spring into his step as he called over his shoulder, hiding his face so Sakusa couldn't see the conflicting emotions that were probably swirling in his eyes, giving away his thoughts.

“I was just thinking we could go on a date today Omi-Omi.” 

He throws a grin at the tall spiker behind him, closing his eyes in the smile. He opens them briefly as he’s turning around, hoping to catch Sakusa’s expression. The spiker is just standing by his locker, confusion lining his defined features. Atsumu is about to push open the door, with his elbow, to wait for Sakusa to follow when the raven’s deep and even tone rings through the empty locker room. 

“Why? We’ve been together all day for practice.” The flat notes of his voice ring off the walls and through Atsumu’s head. 

Atsumu once again tries to hide his deflating hope with another forced grin. It feels like the one he gives to reporters and fans, not the smile he usually wears around Sakusa. The blond just hopes Sakusa doesn't notice how forced it really is. 

“Because, Omi, that's practice. This is a date. Shouldn't I be able to want ta spend time with ya?” He asks, his voice sounds a little strained, but nothing too bad. He could probably pass it off as it being rough from yelling during practice if the taller decides to bring it up. 

He doesn’t. 

Atsumu pushed the door open, making sure to only touch it with the sleeve of his jacket, holding the door. A sigh sounds from where Sakusa is standing before he hears cloth rustling and then Sakusa is beside him. 

“Alright.” 

Atsumus mouth parts in shock.

“Alright?” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes, the corners crinkling into what Atsumu assumes is a small smile. 

“Yes, alright. Where are we going Miya.”

There was now a small smile on Atsumu’s face as he took in what he could see of his boyfriend's expression. 

“I think i have an idea~” 

There's a small beat of silence and then there was a sound following Sakusa as he walked out the door Atsumu was still holding. The setter was frozen in place, that wasn't just a sound, that was a  _ laugh.  _

“Miya, you aren't supposed to have an  _ idea _ . You asked me out, right? So you should have a plan already.” The spiker finished with another deep chuckle. 

Atsumu stood gaping at him, the rich sound ringing in his ears. When he finally gains his composure, Sakusa is staring at him, head tilted to the right. 

“That was just an expression Omi! Of course I have a plan, what do ya take me for?” He argues back, letting out an exasperated sigh to hide his smile, a genuine one this time. 

“An idiot,” Sakusa deadpans.

Atsumu clutches his heart and feigns pain, “Ya wound me, Omi,” He says with a small laugh. 

“Oh, stop being such a baby, and let's go” Sakusa retorts, offering his clothed elbow out to Atsumu. He gladly takes it, latching onto his arm, making sure not to make contact without a layer of clothing in between them. 

“Yer so bossy, Omi-Omi.” 

“Would you quit it with the nicknames?” Sakusa throws a small glare down at Atsumu who just smiles up at him.

“Why should I, Omi-kun?” 

“Ugh, nevermind Miya.” Sakusa relented, turning his gaze back in front of them. Atsumu presses his body into him a little more, pulling him out of the gym. 

“Com’on Omi-Omi, we’re gonna be late.”

…

“My usual and…” Atsumu trailed off, looking over to Sakusa. “And  umeboshi for him,” he finished, smirking at the man behind the counter. 

“Shut yer trap ‘Tsumu, ya sound way too snotty, kinda like the little brat ya try too hard to act like yer not.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed, swinging his arm out as Osamu stepped back. “I'm a  _ customer,  _ ya gotta be nice to me.”

“Don’t customers usually pay? Do ya wanna pay ‘Tsumu?”

“Ugh fine,” 

“Rin! Can ya help me out?” His twin called up a set of stairs in the back of the shop, the set leading to his apartment above the shop of Onigiri Miya. Seconds later, Osaumu’s boyfriend comes down the stairs, tying a dark apron behind his back. 

Looking at Sakusa’s expression, Atsumu can tell the spiker recognized the other division one player. 

“Hey, Sunarin~” Atsumu called out with a smile.

“Hello Atsumu, did you two just get out of practice as well?”

“Yep! Sure did, bringing Omi here on a date.” he flicked his eyes to the spiker, seeing a small tinge of pink dusting his ears. 

“Just let us know if he's kidnapping you or something Sakusa-kun.” Suna sing songed with a small smirk on his face before turning to kiss Osamu on the cheek before stepping into the kitchen and sending another smile at Atsumu, his fox-like eyes full of mischief. 

“I'm gonna go help him out, don't do anything stupid ‘Tsumu,”

“When do I ever do anything stupid?” Osamu leveled him with a look.

“Okay okay, I won't.” 

“Good. Food will be out soon Sakusa-san, yours will be completely fine but I can't say the same about ‘Tsumu’s here because of that look Rin through him.”

“Ah,” Sakusa said, his first actual open mouthed sound since they had entered the shop. “Just Sakusa is fine, Osamu-san.” 

Atsumu’s mouth dropped, not only was Sakusa calling his brother by his first name, he didn't comment at all on Atsumu’s food being potentially poisoned. 

“Oh, then ya can just call me Osamu,”

“Alright.”

“Yep, I'm really gonna go now,” 

Sakusa added a small dip of his head as Osamu turned around and joined Suna in the kitchen. 

Atsumu holds out a solid 9 minutes before turning to his boyfriend to  _ complain _ , because it was  _ not  _ whining. 

“Omi!!” 

“What is it, Miya?”

“That!” He screeched, grateful the shop was nearly empty, “You called him Osamu but you only call me “Miya.”  _ I'm  _ the one you're dating Omi-Omi~” He was _ not _ borderline whining towards the end and Atsumu could see Sakusa’s eyebrows scrunch in annoyance. 

“What would you rather me call you? Piss hair?” 

“Omiiiii, it's not that color anymore!” The crease between Sakusa’s eyebrows smooths as he lets out a breathy chuckle. 

“Anymore.” 

“Ugh, ya know-” Atsumu’s sentence is cut off by Osamu placing two plates in front of them. Just as Sakusa is about to reach into his coat, Atsumu offers him the sanitizer he had already gotten out. 

Surprise laces dark eyes before they soften and Atsumu is presented with a pale, long, and slender hand. He squeezes out some of the bottle's contents onto Sakusa’s outstretched palm before dumping some into his own. 

“Itadakimasu,” they both say before digging into the food. 

…

“What movie do ya wanna watch, Omi?” Atsumu asks as he faces Sakusa with the remote in his hand. He wants for all the world to be able to sit next to his boyfriend, or even just be close to him, but he and Sakusa are on opposite sides of the spiker’s couch. The latter of the two is curled in a ball, leaning against the armrest with a pillow held tight in his arms, making his long tall figure seem almost small. He’s dressed in sweatpants and a loose long sleeved t-shirt and, of course, a mask. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, is in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He sits in a comfortable position, but doesn’t spread out too much so as to limit the space of the couch he touches, no matter he took a shower right before coming here. 

The popcorn sits untouched on the table in front of them. 

“I don’t care too much, whatever you want.” There’s a slight tremor to his voice, one Atsumu has come to recognize as meaning Sakusa is close to panicking. Although, 

Atsumu has no idea what for. He mentally shrugs, deciding to put on one of his favorite animes. 

As the first episode of One Piece plays in the background, he looks over to see Sakusa, dark eyes trained on the TV. 

About 3 episodes in, Atsumu turned to Sakusa. 

“Omi-Omi,” he started, sliding his body closer to the spikers. Dark eyes slid from the screen to Atsumu, regarding his body positioning. Noticing the shrinking distance between them, Sakusa pressed himself further into the arm rest. But Atsumu didn't notice, he was too busy trying to calm his beating heart. 

He slid another foot forward reaching out to where Sakusa’s mask was placed on his face. 

“Omi, can i-” 

Sakusa stood up abruptly, Atsumu’s hand forced to stop mere inches away from his face. The dark haired spiker backed up a few steps causing Atsumu to jump up from where he was sitting. 

“Sorry did i-” he took another step towards him. Sakusa stumbled back, tripping over his own feet until he tripped backwards into the wall. Atsumu rushed to help him but Sakusa quickly pulled his sleeves over his palms and pushed Atsumu back by the chest. 

His breath was coming in shallow breaths and Atsumu had no idea what to do. 

“Omi are you oka-”

“NO! I'm not!” He took a deep breath. “I'm not okay Miya, you- you’re pushing me too far too fast and I. Can't. Handle. It.” another shaky breath is inhaled into his lungs. Atsumu can see a tremor in his hands where they lift to run a hand through curly, dark locks. 

The look on his face, even with a mask covering his face, the setter can see the panic and fear in Sakusa’s eyes. 

“Im sorry… could you, could you leave for now?” Sakusa asks, his voice is smaller than Atsumu has ever heard it and he's looking anywhere but Atsumu.

“I- no it's okay. I'm sorry om- Sakusa. Yeah, I- I’ll go. Sorry.” 

Atsumu doesn't think he's ever wanted- no, needed, to leave a place faster in his life.

\- 

That night, after standing up on shaky legs after collapsing at his door, he calls Osamu until he falls asleep crying at 3am. His brother is still on the call when he wakes up with puffy eyes. His twin groggily asks him if he's okay, sounding like he just woke up too. Atsumu took one look at the rising sun through his window and the lock screen photo of a picture from one of their games, Sakusa had a slight smile on his face as he spiked Atsumu’s set, and felt the sting of tears along his eyes. 

He cries again, a steady chant of  _ your fault, it’s your fault, you did this, you pushed him too far, you aren't good enough, he doesn't want you, you did this, you you you you you.  _ Atsumu opened his mouth to breathe in, to calm down, to scream, to do  _ something,  _ but no air would enter his lungs. Flashes of panicked eyes, trembling hands and fear filled expressions flashed through his mind. 

“I- Samu. I can't breathe,” Atsumu whispered with the small amount of air left in his lungs.

“Tsumu? Tsumu! Breathe, don't pass out, take a deep breath. Ya can't let Omi-kun be what kills ya, that's my job ya idiot.” 

Any other day, Atsumu would laugh and throw another jab at his twin, but he still couldn't breathe. His empty attempts at inhales sound raspy, like someone's dying breath.

“ _ Breathe Atsumu,”  _ his brother's commanding tone startled a shallow breath into him, and suddenly he could breathe again. They were small and not quite enough, but it was something. With smaller breaths coming easily, he tried to take a larger one and let it out, but all that came out was a choked sob. The only difference this time is there's no hot saltiness running down his face. All of his tears were gone. 

…

He shows up to practice that day with red rimmed eyes and heavy bags to accompany them. He hadn’t bothered to do his hair either and his usually bright brown eyes were bloodshot and dull. In other words, he looked like shit. 

“Well you look like shit,” Meian kindly informs him. 

“I know but thanks fer the reminder, where's O- Sakusa?” and if Meian and their coach share a worried look as he's turning away to survey his teammates already half way through warmups, probably at the use of Sakusa’s last name and the lack of Omi-related nicknames, he doesn't see it. 

“He called in sick today… shouldn't you already know that though? Wouldn't you be the first one to know?” 

_ No,  _ Atsumu thought,  _ i had no fuckin’ clue. _

“Oh yeah, my bad. I guess it slipped my mind.” The lie was blatant, but it seemed to do the job. 

-

His tosses are subpar at best, so it's no wonder he gets subbed out in the middle of a practice match and their coach pulls him aside. 

“Atsumu, what's going on today?”

“Sorry coach, just an off day I guess,” he says, shrugging his shoulders, cringing at the roughness of his own voice. 

“You’ve never had an off day before,”

“Then maybe it's been a long time coming, don't ya think?”

“Yeah, maybe you're right... Go home early today. I expect better tomorrow.”

“Yes, coach.” 

He feels like an empty shell. Atsumu highly doubts Sakusa is actually sick given what happened the night before, but just in case, he picks up medicine and makes porridge to drop off outside his door. 

\- 

Sakusa is back the next day, spikes slamming across the court, and his receives on point, but they don't talk. Only communicating when necessary for the game. 

Atsumu decides to ignore the worried looks his teammates shoot him, even Bokuto seeming to have caught on. 

It works, it just doesn't work well enough. 

When he plays, Atsumu can just think of Sakusa as another spiker. Almost as if he's a target, one who the setter knows exactly what kind of toss to send like the back of his hand, but a target nonetheless. That mindset lets him focus on the game, putting more of his energy into the toss than thoughts of Sakusa. But off the court, the raven is all he can think about. For the rest of the week, he stays late, sometimes with Bokuto or Hinata, but mostly alone. When he gets back to his apartment, it's late and he's dead tired, so he sleeps. It’s a routine that keeps him from being able to think of Sakusa too much so he dedicates himself to it. 

His dedication lasts an entire week. 

…

Miya Atsumu was accustomed to being misjudged, he was used to feeling inferior in more ways than one, being a twin could do that to you. He was already good friends with feeling like he was never good enough. Even better friends with hiding his insecurities in a small box locked with a key he had long since thrown away that sat behind several towering walls hidden deep in his heart. His humor was quite often his first defense but he was prepared for that to fail too sometimes. 

He was not, however, accustomed to having his walls, his lines of defense and carefully crafted fortress, being broken down with one glance from dark pain filled eyes. Everything seemed to lay itself bare without his permission the moment he looked into Sakusa Kiyoomi’s eyes for the first time in a week on a rainy Monday. 

Atsumu heard the slight waver in his voice when the spiker pulled down his mask below his chin and said four simple but earth rattling words. 

“We need to talk.”

-

Atsumu quietly toes off his shoes, making sure to only let the balls of his feet touch the floor before taking the guest slippers Sakusa offers him. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

“Yeah.” Is his only response, the spiker turning and walking to the kitchen. A minute later a deep call reaches Atsumu’s ears. 

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“Uhm, no thanks.”

“Okay, you can go sit on the couch while I make tea for myself then.” 

Atsumu nodded before remembering the other man couldn't actually see him. 

“’Kay.” 

Atsumu made his way to the large leather couch in Sakusas living room, seating himself on the left side (Sakusa had always had a preference for the right) and making sure to touch as little of the surface with his body as possible. Giving up on being comfortable, he waited for Sakusa to join him with the tea Atsumu could smell steeping in the kitchen. He busied himself with listening to the rain outside drum against the window and hit the pavement stories below.

A few minutes later, Sakusa joined him in the living room. Settling into the right end of the couch, he set down a steaming cup of what smelled like mint tea onto the coffee table in front of them, and curled his knees into his chest, leaning into the soft leather of the couch's arm. 

Atsumu diverts his eyes, knowing if he kept looking at the beauty that was Sakusa Kiyoomi he would fall apart right there. They both spent a few minutes in silence, the only sound the rain outside, before he heard a small sigh escape the spikers lips and opened his mouth to speak.

“I'm sorry”

“I'm sorry,” they both say at the same time and Atsumu raises his eyes from the floor in bewilderment, looking into dark confused filled eyes. 

“No, let me talk. I knew.”

Sakusa tilts his head at the blond in confusion. 

“I knew what I was gettin’ into when I asked ya out,” he elaborates. “So ya have nothing to be sorry for Omi, it's all my fault. I'm the one who fucked up, I pushed ya too hard. It’s  _ my  _ fa-” but then there was a small warm pressure on his shoulder halting his rambling.

“Atsumu.” Sakusa moves his hand off his shoulder, reaching up to lightly cup Atsumu’s face, his touch feather light against the curve of his cheek. “Nothing is your fault. It's not mine either. There's nothing wrong with me and there never will be,”

“Of course n-” but Sakusa cut him off with a look. 

“I am not what most people consider to be normal, but for me, this is normal. This is my normal. It would have been insane to ask you to make it your normal in just a few months when it only became something I could accept as my normal years after I discovered my mysophobia.” Sakusa took a deep breath, retracting his hand and resting it in his lap and moving back to his end of the couch. “I should have set clear boundaries, been more open with what I do and don't like. Overall, we should have communicated better.” 

Atsumu stared at the spiker with wide eyes and a slack jaw. 

“But i-”

Sakusas head snapped up, leveling Atsumu with narrowed eyes filled with soft brown. 

The blond sighed and looked back down, avoiding Sakusa’s gaze. 

“I-” He sighed, “I’m not really sure how to say this so I’m goin’ ta start talking and if it doesn't make any sense, tell me okay?” Atumu briefly looked up to see the raven nod before diverting his attention back to the cup on the table, watching the steam curl up out of the cup. 

“It scared me. I was scared, Omi. I was scared I did something that would make ya want to leave me. It scared me so bad, I couldn't even breath at one point.” he let out a breathy chuckle, the wetness lining his eyes threatening to fall at any moment. “I shouldn't have pushed ya no matter what ya say we both coulda done different, i shouldn't have done that. I knew yer boundaries, I just thought I could push them. And I shouldn't have, it shouldn't take me seeing myself cause ya to have a panic attack to realize that.” 

Sakusa is quiet for a minute before breaking the heavy silence with short clipped words. “You.. couldn’t breathe?” 

“Um yeah. Like my breaths were really shallow or not there at all or somethin’.” Atsumu tried to brush it off with a wave of his hand.

“Atsumu… that sounds like a panic attack. I can't really be sure because I do not know the extent of what you were feeling but I am sorry for inducing that.”

Atsumu let out a heavy sigh, “Then I guess we both need ta work on things don't we.” He said it as more of a statement than a question but Sakusa nodded anyway. This time it seemed, he would let it go. 

They sit again for a few minutes, neither saying a word, but this time it’s a comfortable silence.

“I missed ya Omi,” he says, breaking the silence. 

“I missed you too.”

…

  
  


The following days, both Sakusa and Atsumu are more in sync, their already terrifying attacks even better. Of course, their increased effort extended to the rest of the team, pushing them to match their energy. If the team noticed the dissolved tension between the two, they didn’t comment on it. 

After practice two weeks later, the sun is fading, casting a soft glow through the windows of the gym, the couple had stayed an extra hour after everyone else left. Hinata and Bokuto had apparently both had dates with their boyfriends, leaving the two alone. Atsumu had a feeling Kageyama and Akaashi were going to get surprise visits from the two but it's not like he minded being left with Sakusa. 

“Omi-Om-” he started, turning to the spiker. His voice died when he saw the view in front of him. 

Sakusa was standing near their bags, the orange, yellow and pink light casting a mesmerizing glow across his skin as he drank from his water bottle, sweat dripping down the column of his neck. His throat bobbed as he swallowed the contents of the bottle. The dark curls atop his head were slightly matted with sweat and bits of it were sticking up all over the place but the sight of him with a small smile on his face as he turned to look at Atsumu with questioning eyes was enough for the question Atsumu had been planning on asking to die in his throat. 

And then suddenly, as if in slow motion, Sakusa was flicking his head, tossing his hair out of the way before slipping on a mask and Atsumu was  _ breathless. _

His long legs carried him to the spiker in 8 long strides, stopping a foot away. 

“Omi-Omi… yer gorgeous,” he said breathed, staring into eyes that looked caramel in the setting sun's glow. 

Looking at Sakusa’s eyes the whole time, he stepped closer, one small step at a time, until he was inches from the other. 

He cocked his head in a silent question and Sakusa nodded. Atsumu reaches up a slender hand, slower than weeks ago, and tentatively slipped Sakusa’s mask below his chin. 

-

Sakusa’s heart was beating out of his chest but he kept still, wanting to see what Atsumu would do. 

“I just wanted ta see yer smile,” The blond says, grinning brightly with a small tilt of his head and Sakusa thinks he looks like an angel with his back to the light illuminating his figure and lining him in soft light. A small blush creeps up his cheeks and he can feel the heat spreading farther as Atsumu opens his eyes and traces the moving warmth with his gaze. 

Sakusa watches as Atsumu lifts a hand, maybe to trace it with his fingers as well, but the raven catches his wrist before long fingers can make contact with his face. 

“I can't give you what you want right now,” He says softly but firmly. 

“S’okay,” Atsumu responds, retracting his hand, his once wide smile now a smaller one, but it's not fake. His eyes held nothing but affection as he took a small step back, letting Sakusa breathe. 

The spiker let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

“But I will try Atsumu, just give me time.” He finishes, looking into brown eyes now a little farther away.

“I can do that Omi,” he says after a small nod. “I can wait.”

…

  
  


Over the next few months, Sakusa opens up a bit more with each passing day. At first, it's just small touches, brushes of skin against skin, then it's holding hands. That one took a few weeks of smaller touches evolving into larger and longer ones, but now what used to seem like the impossible, is part of their daily routine. Sakusa still keeps his mask on most of the time, even when they’re alone. Sometimes though, he’ll pull it down around his chin and leave it like that offering Atsumu small smiles the blond would have otherwise missed. After the hand holding, it’s cuddling. One day, Atsumu just lays his head down on Sakusa’s lap while they’re watching a movie. The spikers body had tensed under his weight. 

“Is this okay, Omi?” His question was met with silence for a few seconds before Sakusa had responded with a quiet, “Yes.” as his body relaxed under Atsumu’s head. 

A few minutes later was their next step. 

Long thin fingers had made contact with Atsumu’s scalp, making him jump a bit. He had turned his head to look away from the movie and up at Sakusa, keeping it on his lap. He was met with the sight of his boyfriends mask around his chin and eyes trained stubbornly on the TV, remaining there stubbornly even as his fingers started moving in Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu had just let out a breathy chuckle before turning his neck so he was once again facing the TV, basking in the feel of blunt nails scraping across his scalp. 

That had been two weeks ago. 

“Hey, Omi?”

Sakusa hums a response from where he's cooking in the kitchen, throwing Atsumu a glance over his shoulder. His mask is on today. 

“How long have we been dating?” he asks from where he's seated at the counter, banned from trying to help after he almost set the kitchen on fire trying to bake cookies. 

_ “That’s just for baking, Omi! I swear I can cook, ‘Samus not the only one who can cook ya know.” _

_ “I'm not taking any chances Miya.” _

_ “Fine, i'll just hafta prove it to ya some other time.” _

Sakusa turns from the food for a second, considering the question. 

“I think it was… 7 months last week?”

“Wait really? I didn't even notice..” 

Sakusa let out a small chuckle, turning back to the food. 

Atsumu just takes a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of food wafting from where the dark haired mane stands and nuzzling further into his own arms covered in Sakusa’s shirt.

A few minutes pass before he speaks up again.

“Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa freezes. Atsumu knows why, he hasn't called Sakusa “Kiyoomi” ever, not once when they were just teenagers, not when they started playing together for MSBY, and not once when they were in their relationship. 

“Yeah?” is his response as he continues going through the movements of preparing the food. His voice is a little softer than usual, but Atsumu doesn't notice. The blond takes a deep breath. 

“It's been seven- would ya mind- i- UGH. ya know what, imma just say it. Don't judge me, okay Omi?”

Sakusa scoffs, “Miya, it depends. There's a lot to judge you on. Like there's the fact that you can’t bake without burning the whole building down, you’re way too narcissistic, your hair is the color of piss, not even naturally so you just choose to have piss colored hair, you’re short-”

“Okay okay! I get it O- Wait. short? Omi! I'm 6 foot!”

“Sorry, i can't hear you from up here,” he calls back, a smile in his voice. Suddenly Atsumu has the urge to see his smile. 

He stands up, walking around the counter into the kitchen. He slides his bare arms around Sakusa’s torso, resting his chin on the taller’s shoulder. After a second, Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s bare elbow, spinning him around. 

Sakusa doesn't so much as flinch. He reaches a hand, snaking it around Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu raises a hand, waiting for Sakusa to step away, when he doesn’t, Atsumu continues to move his hand up until he's pulling Sakusa’s mask down. There's a ghost of a smile resting on the brunette's lips, the fading golden light of the evening giving his dark brown hair a caramel glow and adding color to his pale skin. 

“Hey,” Atsumu whispers, raising a finger to trace the line between the two moles above Sakusa’s eye. 

“Hi,” The spiker responds, the smile on his lips growing. 

“Can i kiss ya?” 

“Miya, just get on with it.” 

“Atsumu,” He says, right before leaning up and pressing a feather light kiss to soft lips. 

“Hm?” Sakusa hums, right when their lips part. 

“My name’s Atsumu, Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa smiled wider, reaching behind him to turn off the stove. 

“Okay then,  _ Atsumu _ ,” Sakusa breathed into his ear, making Atsumu shudder, he leaned into Atsumu’s body, causing him to stumble back into the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Keeping his arm around the blond's waist, Sakusa reached out to lean the other on the counter behind him, effectively caging Atsumu in. 

Atsumu tilted his head to look into the taller’s dark eyes. The light was behind him now, creating an outline of soft light around his body. 

Sakusa leaned in, waiting until their lips were centimeters apart, their breath mingling, to smile down at Atsumu. 

“Thank you,” he says, pressing their lips together in a deeper kiss than the one Atsumu had given him. The blond responds by tangling nimble fingers into soft, curly hair. 

When they break apart, both of them are smiling and out of breath. 

“Thank ya fer what Kiyoomi?”

“Thank you for waiting for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh ty for reading, it means a lot lol. lmk if you liked it! comments and kudos are appreciated always, if anyone wants to make fanart for this B) (please do omg), send it to me on insta (art.by.eme), and I'll link it in the notes! 
> 
> have a wonderful day, don't forget to eat and drink water!


End file.
